PJO Stereotypes
by Retrobution
Summary: Basically PJO stereotypes I made up. I haven't heard people say these things, but this just came to my mind. Now continued, but it's on a hiatus. Chapter 4: Immortals
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
**  
I like Artemis, so I _must_ hate men

I like Apollo, so I _must_ be a flirter

I like Aphrodite, so I _must_ break a lot of hearts

I like Hades, so I _must_ be depressed

I like Athena, so I _must_ be a nerd

I like Ares, so I _must_ love war

I like Demeter, so I _must_ love cereal

I like Dionysus, so I _must_ be lazy and drunk

I like Hermes, so I _must_ be a thief

I like Hestia, so I _must_ be a peacemaker

I like Poseidon, so I _must_ hate seafood

I like Zeus, so I _must_ be dramatic

I like Hephaestus so I _must_ look hideous

I like Hera, so I _must_ hate imperfect families  
**  
A/N: It was hard to come up with these. I hope you liked them, and tell me if I should continue**.


	2. Chapter 2

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Harry Potter  
**  
I like Aeolus, so I _must_ love the wind.

I like Amphitrite, so I _must_ be have a powerful husband.

I like Boreas, so I _must_ love the north direction.

I like Deimos, so I _must_ be a terrorizer.

I like Delphin, so I _must_ love dolphins.

I like the East River, so I _must_ only do requests when I get something.

I like Hebe, so I _must_ be a youth.

I like Hecate, so I _must_ like Harry Potter.

I like the Hudson River, so I _must _agree to anything when someone gives me a sand dollar.

I like Hypnos, so I _must_ love to sleep.

I like Iris, so I _must_ love rainbows.

I like Janus, so I _must_ have a split personality.

I like Khione, so I _must _love the wintertime.

I like Lares, so I _must_ be a guardian.

I like Morpheus, so I _must_ always have dreams.

I like Melinoe, so I _must_ believe in ghosts.

I like Nemesis, so I _must _always get my revenge to get even.

I like Palaemon, so I _must _love sharks.

I like Pan, so I _must_ live in the wild.

I like Persephone, so I _must_ love the springtime.

I like Phobos, so I _must_ have no fears.

I like Pompona, so I _must _hate it when people ask me to watch over things.

I like Terminus, so I _must_ so I must love boundaries.

I like Thanatos, so I _must _love death.

I like Triton, so I _must_ dress up as a merman, and pretend to be a sea messenger god.

I like Tyche, so I _must_ be hard to find.

**A/N: If you go to Wikipedia for the minor gods in PJO, things might make sense. It was hard to think up of the stereotypes for the minor gods. I take requests, and thanks for the support!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
**  
I like Darrin, so I_ must _say the word groovy a lot

I like Gabe, so I _must _be heavy, bald, and a world-class jerk that can smell money very well

I like Dr. Frederic Chase, so I _must_ love playing with military airplanes

I like Emily Zhang, so I _must_ love Mars (Ares)

I like Frank's grandmother, so I _must _be strict

I like Marie Levesque, so I _must_ be greedy

I like May Castellan, so I _must_ always make burnt cookies

I like Mrs. Dare, so I _must_ want my daughter to go to the same school as her

I like Ms. Grace, so I _must_ give away someone who is important to me to someone powerful if they ask

I like Paul 'Blowfish' Blofis, so I _must_ like English teachers

I like Rachel Elizabeth Dare, so I _must _like art

I like Sally Jackson, so I _must_ want to be an author when I'm young

I like William Dare, so I _must_ be a person who destroys the environment

**A/N: I'm starting to wonder if these make sense anymore. I hope you still like them though. And I don't say these things; this is what I'm against, I'm writing these to encourage other people not to say these. Thanks for all the support, and what do you want me to do next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians  
**  
I like Calypso, so I must be imprisoned because of my dad

I like Charon, so I must let people go on my boat if they pay me

I like Chiron, so I must be a mentor

I like Eurytion, so I must like be a cowboy herdsman

I like Fleecy, so I must dress up as a cloud nymph on Halloween

I like Lupa, so I must like she-wolves

I like Phoebe, so I must be a good tracker

I like Zoë Nightshade, so I must speak old English  
**  
A/N: This is important. This story will be on a hiatus because it's hard to think up ideas. I'll update when I have ideas but not often. My other stories will not be on hiatus. Really sorry, I just didn't want to make an author note chapter, so this chapter might be bad.**


End file.
